


Why Hide Owes Kaneki Many Cuddles

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, reluctant goodbyes, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has to leave for a trip with the University and Kaneki wants to cuddle him more before he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Hide Owes Kaneki Many Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> A writing warm-up. Please enjoy. ^_^

It was four a.m. when Hide’s blaring alarm went off. Grumbling to himself as he shut it off, he struggled out of Kaneki’s suffocating embrace, feeling him shift and complain under his breath at the loss. Kaneki rolled over and stuffed his face into Hide’s pillow, sighing. Rubbing his eyes, Hide headed off to the shower in hope the cold water would help him wake up.

He was heading off for a week on a trip for the university. He had all his things packed the night before and set by the door, so he wouldn’t have to deal with it all at such an ungodly hour. If he did that, he would without a doubt forget something, and his sleepy boyfriend would be in no greater state to help him.

Shivering from the water and with a towel tightly wrapped around his hips, Hide stumbled back into the bedroom, searching for something appropriate to wear from his remaining clothes.

Figuring he was missing something, he scurried around their home, searching for familiar bright colours, only to find nothing. _Oh come on, he only wore it the day before._

“Hey, Kaneki? Do you know where my favourite sweater is?” Back in the bedroom, he poked Kaneki’s cheek lightly, hoping to get an answer, but only received a grunt. “Okay, so… yes, then?”

Pulling back the covers slightly, he could see Kaneki curled up in the sweater, arms wrapped around his own chest in hug. Hide chuckled and ruffled Kaneki’s hair lightly. “Wake up, sleepy-head. You wanted to say goodbye, remember?”

After a few carefully placed kisses from Hide, Kaneki’s eyes fluttered open. He smiled slightly as Hide met his lips gently, moving them together, since Kaneki was still partially in dream land. He pulled away after leaving a peck on the tip of Kaneki’s nose.

“Can’t you stay and cuddle a little longer…?” Kaneki’s arms wrapped around Hide again, pulling him back down to the bed as he snuggled against his chest affectionately.

“You know I can’t.” Hide haphazardly lifted the hood of his sweater up over Kaneki’s head, deciding he looked very cute with his white hair sticking out in every direction it could. Cupping Kaneki’s cheeks through the fabric, he kissed him again. “I’ll see you in a week, okay?”

Kaneki didn’t say anything, just nuzzled the crook of Hide’s neck, inhaling his scent before releasing him and nodding slowly.

“When I get back we’ll cuddle a lot. And I’ll give you lots of kisses.” Hide punctuated his sentence by pressing his lips against Kaneki’s left brow. “I swear, you won’t even have any time to read, nerd.”

Kaneki smiled. “Good.” Kaneki straightened Hide’s damp and messy hair. “Be safe. Remember to call me tonight.”

“Of course. Of course.” Hide gave Kaneki one more kiss and reluctantly left after grabbing a plain grey sweater.


End file.
